


Room for One More?

by skargasm



Series: Parental Units [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought they would have the chance—can they afford to let the opportunity pass them by?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room for One More?

”You have got to be kidding!”

“No, I'm really not.” Stepping around Spike, Xander continued making the bed. The sheets were a bland navy but at least they were a 'masculine' colour which had to count for something. Flipping the duvet into place, he looked around the room in satisfaction. It had only taken a couple of hours to transform their junk room back into a spare bedroom. And it was a hell of a lot nicer than a dirty old crypt.

“Xander, there is no bloody way I am letting you do this!”

“ _Letting_ me?” He could see the exact moment that Spike realised he had used the wrong words but he wasn't going to let him off that easily. He was not above using whatever he had to make sure this happened.

“Okay, okay, _maybe_ I said that kinda wrong. But luv, you have absolutely no idea what you are thinking of taking on! You need to think—”

“And while we sit here thinking and talking ourselves out of this, what about him? He's living in a crypt for God's sake! He can't be more than fifteen in human years and he's living in a Goddamn crypt! The hospital said pneumonia was the least of his worries—there is no one else to take care of him! Even my parents took care of me until I was a teenager—hell, they were too lazy to disown me when they found out about you!” Shrugging into his denim jacket. Xander took one last look around. It was as ready as it was going to be. Now he needed to get Spike ready.

“Well yeah, the lad's had a rough time of it but Xander we're not even sure what the other half of him is! We have no idea what his mother bred with. And he could be bloody dangerous to you—you're my priority luv, and I'm not gonna risk some half breed urchin living here!” None of what Spike was saying was a surprise—he knew as soon as the idea came to him when they cleared out a vampire nest and discovered the boy that there would be objections. Hell, he'd spent hours talking things through with Giles to get his viewpoint, think about the risks, the potential problems of basically becoming a parent to a half-breed demon child. By far the biggest problem would be convincing is possessive, over-protective, occasionally still psychotic vampire lover that they could do this. But he also knew that this was the right thing to do, that he and Spike could be good parents—after all, he knew all about the mischief a teenage boy with uncaring parents could get up to around a Hellmouth; and Spike knew pretty much all of the crap a demon shouldn't but could get up to. He just had to convince him—

“Spike, you know one of the first things I learned about you—well, about William?”

“What?” The wary tone spoke volumes but Xander took solace and reassurance from the fact that Spike was willing to talk and had taken Xander into his arms. Always a good sign.

“William wanted a family. William wanted to be a **dad** —not just a father but a _dad_! And I know after Drusilla, you basically stopped thinking about it as an option—you couldn't have a childe when you were looking after her. And taking me on—well, I don't think anyone's expecting us to provide the Scoobies with a little niece or nephew without some assistance. But it's still in there—deep in your soul, that beautiful, hard-won soul, you want to be a dad. And we have this opportunity—we can give this kid a chance. A chance of a good life, with parents that actually give a damn. Don't you want to do that?”

He could feel how hard Spike was breathing; the tight grip on his back testament to how hard Spike was fighting. Fighting against a long-held, well-hidden desire in order to protect a new found but pretty much essential love. He didn't speak, knowing he had to give Spike the space to decide without additional pressure But that didn't stop him from closing his eyes and praying silently—he wanted this, so very very much.

A cough and Spike stepped back and let him go, hiding his thoughts and feelings behind rolling a cigarette that he wouldn't smoke around Xander.

“You know parenthood's hard right?? And taking this lad on—it's a bit of a drive in the dark isn't it? Don't come complaining to me if his other half turns out to be a demon that moults all over the place or eats rubbish straight from the dump!”

“Scout's honour!” He was grinning so hard, his cheeks were hurting and he was relieved to see Spike's smile at his attempt at a joke, even if it was a small smile. Spike was scared—hell, so was he. But they were going to do this.

“You were never a bloody scout! Well come on then, I expect the little bugger will want feeding or summat before we bring him home.”

“Right behind you!” Following as Spike led them out of the apartment, Xander both hoped that they _were_ doing the right thing and felt an astounding sense of achievement. He was doing this—he and Spike were going to be parents and what an amazing adventure it was going to be!

* * *


End file.
